


Five Things That Have Already Happened to the Tomorrow People

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small moments that made a big difference in the lives of the Tomorrow People</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Have Already Happened to the Tomorrow People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday fic for TPTigger, and thus she retains the rights to say where it goes. If you would like to archive this elsewhere, you will need to ask us both.

**1.**  
"What, because Adam thinks I fancy him?"

 

Holding someone else's hand, the first girl he ever loved laughs - and Adam's heart implodes.

 

And the sea hits him like a leather strap. Adam clutches nothing and claws nothing on his ascension towards light and air.

 

He surfaces gasping and desperate - with enough sense to float on his back in the absence of the strength to swim. Lying open to the sun, Adam looks up a sky he knows is not his with a wonderous absence of pain and wonders if he is dead or free. He figures both are equally true.

**2.**  
Kevin sits down, looking like he's about to cry.

 

"What's the matter?" Marmaduke asks.

 

Kevin holds up calculator that's been busted by bullies. It's a fancy calculator, too, must've cost loads.

 

"It was my birthday present," he says.

 

Marmaduke sighs, grabs the calculator. "Give it here."

 

It takes a minute but it comes back to life, with a slightly cracked screen. He hands it back to Kevin.

 

Kevin's face explodes in a smile. "Woah! You some kind of computer genius or something? Are you a hacker? Bet you've got some really cool nickname like Megabyte."

 

Marmaduke smiles. "Yeah. Megabyte."

**3.**  
"What did you want me to do, Adam, it was a national audition!" Lisa asks, pulling her coat around her.

 

Adam looks bewildered, "For a dog food commercial, Lisa. Kevin was in hospital! You could've visited."

 

Lisa crosses her arms. "You don't understand."

 

"I understand just fine. You care more about becoming rich and famous than us."

 

Lisa stamps her feet. "That's not it! You think I like this? Well I *don't*."

 

"Then why do you do it?"

 

Lisa just frowns. "What else is there? If I do what you guys do I'll just end up getting killed one day."

4.  
Jade smoothes down her jeans.

 

"So, what school d'you go to?" she asks, nervously.

 

"St. Adrian's. It's in London," Kevin replies.

 

"Where Megabyte goes?"

 

Kevin laughs. "You're in love with him!"

 

"I am not! If you're going to be like that, I'm leaving."

 

Jade stands up fast.

 

"Wait!" Kevin pleads. "Please."

 

Jade sits down slowly, watching him pluck at the hospital covers.

 

"Why should I?"

 

"Because I get scared here when I'm alone."

 

"All right, I'll stay. But you have to tell me everything about him."

 

Kevin rolls his eyes. "If this is love, I hope I'm *never* in it."

**  
5.**  
"What a miserable holiday. I mean, how do you break a plane in mid-air? Just once, I'd like to go somewhere nice."

 

Ami looks over at her distraught mum, and smiles.

 

"Tell you what, I'll bend the rules just this once."

 

Her mother's face lights up. "Oh, really, Ami?"

 

"But we're going somewhere better than Australia."

 

Ami hauls her mother into a restroom and teleports. They appear on edge of the island. Her mother gasps.

 

"Oh, Ami, it's lovely! It's exactly the holiday I've always wanted."

 

Ami hopes the others will stay away or be understanding when they return.


End file.
